Darkness Rises
by FoxEmpress
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic. Sonic learns that Eggman has a new secret weapon, but that isn't his biggest peoblem. His dreams have been odd and filled with darkness, with a mysterious leopard girl warning him against some danger. Not only that, but Sonic's whole perspective on who is a friend and who is a foe is about to be turned upside down. Has two OC's involved. Some SilverxOC.
1. Chapter 1: How it Begins

**~Hello, this is my first fanfic and it will contain OC's. There are descriptions of them on my profile page. Please read and review, but please don't hate! Sonic is owned by SEGA, I own nothing.~**

**~Chapter One: How it Begins~**

~Sonic's POV~

I don't remeber how long I was running, I guess I didn't really care. After my last defeat of Eggman, life was good, and now I could relax. Or so I thought.

It was when I stopped at a stream when things began to change. I moticed that the animals were skittish and frowned. It wasn't like I was bothering them. I shrugged it off and returned to analyzing my route. That was when I saw a strange cave. When I approached it, a dry breeze ruffled my cobalt fur.

_That's strange,_ I thought, _There shouldn't be any wind coming from inside a cave._

It wasn't a tunnel though, because I couldn't see the other side clearly.I stepped forwards and studied the inside curiously. There were some sort of glowing white gems inside the cave, but I didn't really find that very odd. After all, a rock is a rock.

The weird part was that the cave seemed to be radiating some sort of energy. It was hard to place. It definately wasn't Chaos energy; it was much too dark. I looked around outside the cave. It was getting dark, but I could still see clearly. This place was close to where Tikal's tribal village once stood.

I decided to go to sleep and think more on it in the morning.

_The ground shook under my feet and I knew that something was wrong. I could see my friends and enemies alike all staring in horror at a huge deep purple cloud, that was rising into a smoke filled sky. I tried to run to them, to warn them to get away, but it felt like my feet wouldn't move, they were too heavy. I opened my mouth to call out to them, but choked on the smoke and ash. Then I felt it. The same dark energy that had been radiating from the cave. I looked around desperately, but couldn't see anything through the thick haze. All I could hear were my friends screams, until she appeared. Then it went deatly quiet. She was a very petite leopard with fur that shone like gold, even in this lighting. Her eyes locked on mine and they were like rubies, fierce and blood red. Then she spoke, though it wasn't out loud. Her voice echoed through my head; strange with an accent and a hypnotic quality to it._

_"Leave, leave! You shouldn't be here!" she said._

_"But I don't even know where I am!" I protested._

_She shook her head sadly. "Stay away Sonic! The darkness is coming, and when it does, it will leave only destruction in its wake."_

_She began to fade into the shadows, and a single screaming voice rose above the others._

I woke with a start, looking around desperately, but there was no threat present. I took ragged gulps of air, thinking about what the leopard girl had told me.

_"The darkness is coming, and when it does, it will leave only destruction in its wake."_

Her voice haunted me, but there was something even more bone-chilling then her aura and the fact that it had all felt too real to just be a dream.

It was the fact that she knew my name.

I looked up startled, because the last noise from my dream had sounded again. A scream. It was real.

"SONIC!" It was Amy.

**~So there it is. I know it is not very long, but the later chapters will be. Thanks for reading!~**

**~FoxEmpress**


	2. Chapter 2: New Revelations

**~Chapter 2: New Revelations~**

**~Sonic's POV~**

I shot off at full speed, following the sound of Amy's cries for help. "I'm coming!" I shouted, hoping she would hear.

When I finally burst into the clearing where her voice was coming from, I stopped in stunned silence. There in front of me stood a ten foot tall robot, holding Amy in one hand. I felt my face burst into a grin. I couldn't help it. Finally, some excitement.

The robot may have been tall, but it didn't look like it was put together very well. I laughed at it and stepped forward.  
"Has Eggman lowered his standards or what?"

"Sonic!" Amy cried out in excitement, "You're here!"

"Did you really think I'd pass up a chance to battle one of Eggman's robots? No way!" I shot towards the robot curling myself into a spin dash. Just as I was bursting through the robots leg, I saw something red fly across my field of vision. Before I could react to the newcomer, the robot was falling to its knees. That was when I saw exactly who the newcomer was.

"Knuckles! Long time no see!"

"Same goes for you," Knuckles chuckled, "Where have you been?"

"You know, all over." I shrugged.

"Of course you were." Knuckles sighed, before turning back to the robot. "Do you have any idea how we're going to take this thing down?"

"We just gotta aim for the head, right?" I asked. I looked up at Amy, still clutched by the now crippled robot. "You distract it, I'll get Amy."

I ran forward, dodging around a punch from the robot, before I jumped up to its massive arm. I wrapped my arms around Amy, pulling her free from the robots grip. I was just turning back to return Amy safely to the ground when the robot self destructed. Well, at least that's what it looked like anyway. As I landed next to Knuckles, I saw a familiar plane. It was the Tornado. I set Amy on the ground despite her protests and walked towards the now landed plane.

"Hey Tails! Weird how we're all meeting up here!" I said, looking down at the young fox.

"It's great to see you again Sonic," he said enthusiastically, "I was just flying around trying to find you when I saw the robot."

"That's interesting. What about you Knuckles?" I asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are gone again. I bet it was Rouge, but I have no idea where she might be." Knuckles explained.

"What about you Amy? How did you end up here?" Tails asked.

"Actually I was looking for Sonic too." Amy said.

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered.

"Hey! It's not why you think. I got this letter in the mail." she said, taking out a folded piece of paper and waving it in front of my nose. "It's from Eggman."

"Eggman! Let me see!" I said snatching it from her before she could pull it away. In Eggman's neat handwriting it said:  
'Dear Sonic the Hedgehog, I thought that it was only fair to warn you that your lucky streak is coming to a close. I have aquired new weapons and have made upgrades to all of my robots, but that is only the beginning! In my possesion is a weapon that I can use to destroy the world in seconds! Do you really think that you can defeat my secret weapon? Feel free to try! Mwahahahaha! -Dr. Eggman'

I studied the letter, reading it over twice.

"Doesn't sound too good." Knuckles muttered.

"What should we do?" Tails asked, twitching his twin tails nervously.

"Well, Eggman has issued his challenge." I said, folding up the letter and handing it back to Amy, "Of course I'll play his little game with him!"

**~Destiny's POV~**

Darkness. It seemed to surround me, blocking out the outside world, deafening me with its intense silence. Have I always been in darkness? I can't remember. All that is coming to me are random flashes of people, somewhere. Friend or foe? It was impossible to tell. When I finally was released from this relentless darkness, I wish I hadn't been.

The first sound I could hear was laughter. It wasn't gentle laughter, not even kind laughter. It sounded almost maniacal, and it frightened me. I managed to open my eyes, only to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. Everything seemed so... fake. The walls were completely grey and there were strange devices and wires strewn across the room in a messy array of strange technology. When I finally located the man who had laughed, I wasn't impressed.

He was a tall round man, with strangely thin legs that did not look like they should be able to support his bulk. He had a large bushy mustache and was wearing goggles over his eyes. The words he was speaking sounded strange to me. In my head, the only language I could think of was a strange hissing snarling language, not at all like his. So I decided to reach out my conciencness to perform an intelligence transfer.

I could sense every single shadow that sat on the floor, or crawled across the metal walls. They all seemed to be pressing up against my mind, like they were each trying to get my attention. Instead I ignored them and reached out towards a strange little creature that was with the man. Immediately I could sense that this thing was not alive. It's body appeared to be mettalic and red. When my mind even brushed off of its own existance, it collapsed to the floor. I recoiled horrified, afraid that I had killed the thing. I saw the man turn to another of the creatures, this one was blue and shaped more like an animal, a hedgehog to be exact, than the others. It left the room silently as I searched each of the creatures presences to try to obtain some information on the language the man had spoken. Each one of them collapsed.

I finally managed to suceed when I visited the mans mind himself. He did not crumple to the floor with sparks flying from him, but he did raise his hands to his head, gripping it as my presence seeped into his own. I didn't stay long. Many of the things I saw there made no sense. Some thoughts about something called a 'robot' and thoughts of a powerful secret weapon. There were only two useful things I found there and that was how to speak his odd language and his name. Doctor Eggman.

When my presence left his mind Eggman looked back and forth cautiously. Finally he faced me and I noticed for the first time that I was suspended in some form of liquid and that I was enclosed in glass. This bothered me. I felt so helpless, trapped with this odd 'Doctor' staring at me.

"Well, not very well behaved are we?" Eggman asked sternly.

Seeing as how I was locked up, I couldn't speak physically, so I transfered my thoughts to him. _"I am in a strange place Mr. Doctor Eggman."_

He seemed to be quite disturbed by this, but he swiftly recovered.

"While that is true, you are in no position to harm my robots." he snapped.

Robots. So those things I had tried to contact were robots. _"I did not mean any harm."_

"Very well, but now that you're awake, it's down to buisness." he began, "There is an annoyance that I would like to be dealt with, but I must focus my strength on other matters, such as my plans for my secret weapon." At this Eggman let out another laugh and I shuddered. I could already tell that I was not going to like this man.

"Anyway, what I need you to do is to eliminate the annoyance. His name is Sonic, and he's a blue supersonic hedgehog. I want you to kill him."

Inside my head I was panicing. Here I was alone in a room with someone who was obviously crazy, and who wanted me to kill an 'annoyance'. _"No."_

"Oh, but you must. You see, you have little choice in the matter." Eggman lifted a hand and showed me a remote, "Without this remote, you will never be freed. However, if you will assist me, I will free you."

I stared at the remote for a moment, but stood firm. _"No, this discussion is over."_

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as Eggman ranted loudly. I only opened my eyes when I heard him leaving the room. Them I studied the room. It was like a prison cell. I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes, but they didn't fall. Then the memories rushed back to me, hitting me like a freight train. I could remember it all, from my very first memory to the one before I was brought to this horrible place. But there was one thing more important to me then all that and it was simply my name. I repeated it over and over in my head until I was assured that when I closed my eyes, I would not lose it.

I am Destiny.

With that knowledge, I closed my eyes and prayed that my imprisonment would end.

**This chapter is a lot longer than my other one. I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon. ~FoxEmpress**


	3. Chapter 3: Lone Wolf

**~Chapter 3: Lone Wolf~**

**~Shadow's POV~**

I was pretty surprised at how easy it was to infiltrate Eggman's base. It felt like he had almost let me get in, after all, Rouge _had _said that it was easy to get the security code for the doors.

I shrugged off my unease and entered the base, knowing that anything the Doctor threw at me I could manage. After all, I am the ultimate lifeform.

As I walked I reviewed what Rouge had told me my mission was. Get into the base and find the Doctors secret weapon. From there I had to find out if we could somehow use it against him. I already had the mission half over, and I knew that the weapon would most likely be in the room with the most security.

What I did find inside the Doctors base surprised me. As I walked I could hear a loud yell. It wasn't a cry of pain, but one of rage. I decided to follow it, wondering if the Doctor had some prisoner locked up somewhere.

When I did find the door where the yells were coming from, it was heavily guarded, but they were nothing more than a few Eggpawns. I dispatched them quickly and keyed in the code into the door. It allowed me access so I walked straight in.

The door led to a set of stairs that led downwards, presumably deeper into the base. As I decended the yells grew louder until I reached a dimly lit room. I looked around until I saw a hunched figure by the opposite wall. Upon further inspection I discovered that she had chains holding her to the wall, with manacles around her ankles, wrists, and neck. I studied her quietly for a minute. She was a wolf with dark grey fur that had black on the tips. Her muzzle was a slightly lighter shade of grey than the rest of her fur. When she lifted her eyes to glare at me, they were a steel grey.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I know who you are," she said, ignoring my question, "You're Shadow the Hedgehog." Her voice was mysteriously dark and serious, but yet full of emotion.

I scowled at her, angry that she knew who I was but I knew nothing about her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ace. I'm actually quite famous, but you probably don't know me." she said finally.

"Famous?" I asked.

She twisted her head around until she got a grip on something in the pocket of her leather jacket. She pulled back her head, a single black rose clenched between her teeth. She was right. I had seen it before, on the cover of a newspaper. It was with a story about a mysterious murderer who killed people who had absolutely nothing in common with each other. Ace was an assassin. She seemed to see the recognition on my face because then she just continued on.

"If you're looking for Eggman's secret weapon, you're wasting your time. It doesn't exist, and if it does, it's definately not here. I searched all over this base and found nothing of the sort." Ace explained.

I frowned. I was angry that I had wasted time looking for something that didn't exist. I had completely wasted my time. I turned to leave when she spoke again.

"Do you think that you could free me?" she asked.

"Why should I?" I snapped back. She was an assassin. She could easily turn on me once she was freed, and I had no knowledge on her abilities.

"Free me so that I can get revenge on Eggman." Ace said it so quietly that I could have imagined it. I sighed. This girl didn't appear to have any intentions on killing me, and even if she did, I could just fight her. I walked across the room and picked up a set of keys. I walked back to her and unlocked her manacles, immediately getting ready in case she attacked. But she didn't. She simply ran towards the door, pausing only to look back at me.

"Thanks, Shadow. I hope we meet again." she said with a smile on her face.

She left before I could reply. I smiled slightly and headed out the door too. "I hope we do too."

**~Metal Sonic's POV~**

I walked down the hallway, anger boiling inside of me. It felt like it should be frying my circuits, but of course it didn't, so I focused on my source of anger.

My master.

Ever since he had gotten his new 'secret weapon' he had been completely ignoring me. He had decided that he would use his new weapon to destroy the world instead of me, even though I was obviously superior in speed and strength. Now I hated him.

I found myself standing in front of a door that said 'off limits'. Curious, I went inside. Immediately the gears in my head began to turn. I stepped forward and admired the room. In seperate glass cases stood the Chaos Emeralds, all of them. I walked up to the ocean blue one and rested my hand against the glass. There was power so close, yet so out of reach.

My computer began to work overtime. I had to over-ride my programming, I _had _to get to those Chaos Emeralds and all the power that they contained.

Finally my goal was achieved. My programing was no longer hindering me from disobeying the orders of Eggman. I raised my hand and smashed it through the glass. The Chaos Emeralds were mine now. I held them in my hands and stared at them, feeling my power lust stirring deep within me. I reached out into the emerald and felt its power flow into me.

When I finished with that one, I went on to the other emeralds, absorbing their power. Then I got an idea. I could take on a stronger form now. I stood up perfectly straight and let the power spread through my being. When I looked back into the glass, my reflection had changed. I was taller with more spikes that were also longer with white stripes on them. My nose was longer and my knees started as long spikes. Now, I was Neo Metal Sonic. I looked around and saw a piece of black fabric on the floor. I bent down and scooped it up, fastening it to my shoulders as a cape.

I broke through a wall and sped across the ground outside. I was free, but before I could rule the world as I should, I had to take care of very important buisness. I must kill Sonic.

**~There's chapter three. Just wanted to say that Neo Metal Sonic is from Sonic Heroes (one of my favourite of the games), just in case anyone didn't know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**~Chapter 4: Decisions~**

**~Sonic's POV~**

I paced back and forth impatiently. Why did I let Amy run off to find recruits for our cause? I tapped my foot so loudly that Knuckles shot me an angry glare.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"I'm bored! I just wanna go kick Eggman's ass, but we have to wait for Amy! Why does she have to be so slow?" I cried out in frustration.

Tails gave me a look. "Have some patience. Not everyone can be as fast as you are."

"I know but couldn't she just be a little bit faster?" I complained.

"Why don't we go investigate while we wait?" Knuckles suggested.

"YES! Great idea!" I cried jumping to my feet.

The three of us ran side by side, and after two hours of standing still, it felt good to be running again. I made sure to keep my pace slow enough for Knuckles and Tails to keep up, but I had to constantly think about it. It was so tempting to just speed off without holding back.

Finally we reached a clearing where I saw a familiar face. It was Silver. I skidded to a hault and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Huh? Um... Hello Sonic." he said, looking back and forth between us.

"Hey Silver. What's up?" I asked.

"I found these blueprints. It's for some kind of weapon. I thought that I would be able to find the weapon, but I guess it hasn't been built yet." Silver sighed.

"Wow," Tails breathed looking at the blueprints, "That's one advanced airship!"

"Maybe that's the secret weapon." I said.

"It could be. We should keep an eye out for it." Knuckles said.

We decided to wait there for Amy, after all, we didn't want her to get lost on her way to find us. I sat down on the ground and listened as Silver and Tails talked about technologies from the future. Time couldn't go quickly enough.

**~Ace's POV~**

I hadn't expected Shadow to let me out of the chains, but it was a welcome surprise. I ran along the soft grass, distancing myself from Eggman, the man I hated more than anyone.

I could still picture the day. I was eight years old and a strange man led me and my sister away from home. He had assured us that he was a friend of our parents, so we thought it was okay. However he led us to a building and tied us up. Apparently we were bait, presumably for our parents, who were well known assassins with a reputation to get the job done quickly and silently. Without a trace.

We were only there for about an hour when a group of robots came into the room dragging our parents behind them. I was excited. I believed that my parents had come to free us. I had never guessed for one second that they could be defeated.

Eggman directed the robots to put my parents into a dreadful looking machine. I caught their eyes one last time as they disapeared. That was when I began to cry. When my parents came out of the machine, they were not the same. They were robots. They had been roboticized.

I managed to wriggle myself free of the ropes, and ran away with my sister. For a while we lived with our aunt, but when I was thirteen, she died. So I did the only thing I could think of. I, like my parents, became an assassin. I was hired quickly due to my relations to my parents. But it was never easy. I can still remember my first kill.

I had killed a man, not knowing why only that if I didn't, I couldn't feed my sister. When I went home after I recieved my payment, I lay in bed for hours, just staring at my hands. They should have been full of blood, but they were deceptively clean. The evidence gone without a trace, a born killer, just like my parents. From that moment on, I left a black rose at the scene of all of my murders.

Killing no longer bothered me much. I still thought about it of course, but I had to do it, for my sister. My sweet sister Lila, who would never hurt a fly.

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. I wanted to reflect on the events of the evening. There was one thing that I had kept from Shadow, and that was the girl I found.

I was searching Eggman's base when I came across a room that said authorized personal only. I entered and found a capsule. Inside it was a petite leopard girl. Her fur was a brilliant golden yellow colour, with black spots and a pure white muzzle. Confused, I saw a remote on a table and pressed the open button. As the liquid drained away from the capsule, the girls eyes snapped open. When the capsule opened she stepped out shakily. Her eyes locked on mine and she opened her mouth.

"Are you going to use me too?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet, with a sad undertone to it.

"No, why? Use you how?" I asked in confusion.

"As a weapon. That's all that anyone does." she replied.

"Well, I'm not going to, and I'm not going to hurt you either." I said. I had noticed that she was shaking slightly with fear, but she didn't seem to be comforted at all by my reassurance.

"Well, thank you." she seemed a little unsteady on her feet and I noticed that she was bare footed. She must have been cold.

"Who are you?" I asked gently.

"My name is Destiny. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ace."

Suddenly sirens were blaring. I cursed quietly. I had been caught. I looked at the Destiny. If I left her now, I could probably escape, but I found myself preparing to defend her. There was something about her that made you want to protect her. Made you want her to be safe. I turned to her.

"You go on, I'll hold off any robots that come." I told her.

"But what about you?" Destiny asked, her ruby red eyes wide.

"I'll be fine, you go on."

I watched her run away, just before the robots arrived. Somehow they managed to overwhelm me. That's how I found myself Eggman's prisoner.

A loud snap brought me back the the present. I looked up to see a blue robot that I recognized. It was Metal Sonic. He paused and looked at me. He seemed to scan me and was about to run away when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called.

"What do you want? I am in a rush." Metal snapped.

"I'm Ace. What are you doing? Are you working for Eggman?"

Metal shook his head. "No, I am rebelling. I will get revenge."

I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but it would be easier to travel with someone else. I would have to train in order to get to Eggman. "Me too. Why don't we travel together?"

Metal stared at me for a moment. "Hmm. Fine, but only if you do not slow me down."

I smiled. "Don't worry I won't."

**~Destiny's POV~**

I ran as fast as I could to escape from that horrible place. I was running blindly though. I had no idea where I was, or how I would get back home. Could I even get home? I felt horrible for leaving Ace all alone. I hoped that she was okay.

I was probably running for several hours before I decided to take a break. I sat down, my legs aching from fatigue. I lay down to rest and must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked through the haze of sleep. I opened my eyes to look up into the face of a pink hedgehog. I struggled to sit up, tilting my head to the side with confusion.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

The hedgehog frowned. "No, my name's Amy. Amy Rose."

I shivered slightly. She looked so much like Rosalie from my home land, but then, this place was very different from my home, yet so alike. The main differences were that this sky was blue and the sky back home was red. There were much less shadows here too.

"I'm sorry, I thought I knew you." I apologized.

"No problem. What's your name?" Amy asked.

"Destiny."

"That's a pretty name. Why don't you come with me to meet Sonic? I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you."

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds good."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something. Did you hear anything about Eggman's secret weapon?" Amy asked.

I shivered. "I have heard about it, but I don't know what it is. I just escaped from his base."

"Oh my! Are you okay? We have to tell Sonic this!" Amy grabbed my hand and began to drag me after her before I could answer.

I didn't mind though. Maybe this Sonic could help me return home. I followed Amy, feeling the confort of having an ally.

**Another chapter done. This story is getting done relatively quickly. Please review, I love hearing peoples opinions on my writing! I hope you're enjoying it so far! ~FoxEmpress**


	5. Chapter 5: Allies

**~Chapter 5: Allies~**

**~Sonic's POV~**

I was sitting on the ground when I heard someone arrive. I looked up to see Shadow.

"Hey Shadow! What's up?" I asked.

He began to answer when another sound caught our attention. A much louder sound.

"That sounds like..." I didn't finish because the newcomer arrived and my guess had been right. It was Metal Sonic. There was a girl with him that I didn't recognize, but that was the least of my worries.

"Kill Sonic." Metal said stepping forward.

"Hello to you too." I joked.

"Wait a minute! You're after Sonic!" the girl snapped.

"You traitor! I shouldn't have freed you!" Shadow growled at her.

I lunged at Metal Sonic ignoring them. I noticed that he was in his Neo form, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was defeat him, whether he was taller or not.

"Shadow did you steal the Chaos Emeralds?" Kunckles asked.

"Shut up." Shadow snapped. He was now fighting the girl.

Knuckles punched Shadow, while Tails tried to hold him back. Knuckles threw Tails off, causing him to bang into the girl. She glared at him and hit him to the side.

"Don't hurt him Ace!" Shadow growled. So that wolf girls name was Ace.

Silver rushed to the aid of Tails and all hell broke loose. One minute I was attacking Metal, the next I was hitting Shadow. It was complete chaos.

I turned to spin dash at Metal when I heard a gasp. Amy was back. I didn't stop my attack to tell her to leave though. Suddenly there was a crackling purple ball in between us that radiated dark energy. It exploded and sent us all flying in different directions.

We all looked up to see the girl from my dream standing next to Amy. She had one hand raised with an identical ball of energy floating above her hand.

"Stop!" she demanded. After a few moments of silence, she lowered her hand. "Don't you know who the real enemy is? The Darkness is rising, and you shouldn't be all fighting aimlessly when it does come."

We all sat silently before Metal broke the silence.

"Processing..." he stared at her for a moment. "What do you propose that we do?"

"We should work together." she said. "My name is Destiny, and I know what is coming. Even Eggman will seem like a small threat soon enough. Therefore we should work together to defeat this threat and settle our differences later."

"Propostion reasonable." Metal said with a nod.

Ace glared at Shadow. "I accept too. I never was after Sonic anyway."

I smiled. "That's okay. We should all be on the same side against this new threat anyway. So, what is it anyway Destiny?"

"It is..." Destiny began, but then her eyes flickered to Silver. "YOU!" she roared. It was strange. One minute she was this kind girl with a hypnotic voice, the next she seemed to be a whole new person, like an evil version of herself.

Silver laid his ears back. "Huh?"

"You traitor!" Destiny snarrled, her entire body crackling with dark energy. A purple glow had surrounded her body. I jumped to my feet in case things got out of hand.

"I-" Silver began.

"SHUT UP!" Destiny growled, blasting him with a tendril of dark energy. Her entire eyes had begun to glow red. The tendril wrapped around Silver, threatening to crush him in its dark embrace.

"I don't want to hear any of your damn excuses!" she continued.

We all seemed too shocked to move. Silver didn't even know her.

"I don't understand. P-Please..." Silver tried again.

"Please what? Show you mercy? Why should I? You didn't show me any! You didn't show any of Azar any!" Destiny growled.

Finally I managed to move my muscles again. "Stop Destiny!" I said, spin dashing at the girl. She was so absorbed with her rage that she didn't even try to defend herself. She went flying into a tree and sunk to the ground. Amy ran over to her as Silver fell to the ground, choking for air. He was shivering violently.

"Are you okay?" I asked Silver.

"S-So cold... So much hate..." he gasped out. "But why? What did I do?"

"I don't know." Shadow muttered looking at Silver.

"That girl is a mystery." Ace muttered.

I looked over to where Amy was helping Destiny to her feet. Destiny was back to normal now and when she looked at Silver, her eyes were overflowing with sadness.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, before turning away and melting into the shadows.

I started to go after her when Amy laid her hand on my arm. "Don't. She said she'll be back tomorrow. She just needs some time."

"Okay then." I sighed.

"So what now?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'm guessing," Knuckles began, "That tomorrow we'll train for this mystery danger."

We all agreed to a truce and settled down for sleep. I lay awake for hours wondering who Destiny was and where she came from. An image of her glowing eyes and dark aura came to my mind and I knew what the most important question was: what was she?

**~Destiny's POV~**

I walked away, my whole body trembling. It had occured to me on the way to find Sonic what was coming. I couldn't tell them though. They would be too afraid, not only of the threat, but of me. I closed my eyes and rage overtook me once more.

Why did _he_ have to be here? His silver fur filled my mind and I remebered what he had always joked about whenever we would sit side by side.

_"See? We're like silver and gold."_

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that Silver was not the boy I remembered. It had also occured to me that my home, Azar, was a different dimension, meaning that the Silver I knew was an alternate form of this Silver.

It wouldn't make it any easier to talk to him though. I lay down, knowing that Silver's face would haunt my dreams.

**~I apologize for the short chapter, but sometimes it can't be helped. I'll try to update soon! ~FoxEmpress**


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**~Chapter 6: Training~**

**~Shadow's POV~**

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of singing. I frowned. The noise was soft and sweet, but I had never heard Amy sing before. Was it her?

I rose to my feet and walked towards the sound. I blinked in confusion at what I saw. It was Destiny. She was crouched by a river while singing in a language that I couldn't understand. I decided not to make my presence known, for fear that I would either embarass her, or cause another outburst like the one that had been aimed at Silver last night.

As I walked back towards the clearing where we had agreed to practice, I saw Ace standing alone. She was studying something in her hands. I walked over to her, feeling slightly curious. She heard me coming and turned towards me.

"Did you put these here?" Ace asked.

I frowned at the objects in her hands. They were two katana swords, each with a rose carved into the hilts. "No, why? Where did you find them?"

"They were next to me when I woke up. There was a note with them saying that they used to be my parents before..." she trailed off. I didn't press for details, but nodded towards the swords.

"Do you know how to fight with them?" I asked.

"Yes, I usually use them, but Eggman took mine away." Ace held them up for a moment. "I've never seen any that were so well balanced before though."

I nodded before we began to walk back towards the clearing, silence falling over us like a blanket. We could discover who the mystery sender was later, but right now we had to go train.

**~Sonic's POV~**

I tapped my foot impatiently. Most of the others had just woken up and were getting ready. I looked to my side where Destiny had just arrived. We were the only ones ready.

I looked at her and groaned. "I'm going to die from boredom!"

Destiny's eyes widened in terror. I frowned in confusion as I saw the panic register in her eyes.

"Oh no! Do not worry! I will get a doctor!" she cried, looking around frantically.

"Destiny calm down! It's only a figure of speech!" I said in confusion.

"A figure of speech?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Um... yeah. A saying. Something people say. I'm not actually dieing." I explained.

"Oh! I get it!" Destiny sighed with relief. "I apologize. My language is very different from yours. I will get used to it." Suddenly her brow furrowed in confusion. "But why tell someone that you are dieing? Do you want them to worry?"

I was about to explain again when the others walked over.

"Are we ready to start?" Amy asked.

"I'm ready when you are!" I said, leaping to my feet.

"Who's going to direct the training?" Silver asked. I noticed that he wouldn't meet Destiny's eye. He was probably trying to avoid another outbreak.

"I will direct." Destiny said.

We all stared at her. Yes, her strange ball of energy had been impressive, but she didn't look like the type to have much fighting experience.

"Shouldn't someone with more experience..." Knuckles began.

"Do you doubt me?" Destiny asked.

"Well, no but..." Knuckles frowned.

"Then let me." she turned to the rest of us and sighed. "I know exactly who will be attacking soon. Whether or not this is the 'secret weapon' I do not know, but I do know that the threat that I know of, will be near impossible to defeat."

Finally we all agreed to let Destiny train us, even though I heard Knuckles mutter that he didn't need training. Apparently Ace heard this too, because then she smiled at him wickedly and said.

"Perhaps you would like to go first, Knuckles."

He frowned. "All right I will."

"Excelent!" Destiny said with an innocent smile. Seeing her like this you could almost think that she was as harmless as a child, but I knew better. She had an air of dignity and grace about her that told me that she wasn't your average leopard.

"Make the first move." she instructed Knuckles.

Knuckles of course, sent a punch flying towards Destinys's jaw. I couldn't quite see how it happened, but somehow, Destiny ended up on the other side of him.

Knuckles spun around in confusion, before launching another punch. This time I saw what happened. Before I had been focusing on Knuckles's fist, so it would have been easy to miss Destiny's lithe form leaping into the air and flipping backwards over his head. But how could she do it so quickly?

Knuckles threw punch after punch, but it was all in vain. He just couldn't seem to hit Destiny as she dodged around his fists. Finally he sank to his knees, panting with exhaustion. That was when Destiny finally struck. She aimed a kick at his head and knocked him over, though not too roughly. It was obvious that she was holding back though.

She held out a hand to Knuckles, who took it gratefully and stood up.

"How did you do that?" he asked, mystified.

"It was just as I had expected. Most people rush into battle thinking of offensive power, but how can you fight if you are getting hit yourself? That is when you must learn to be agile as well." Destiny explained. "So today we should really focus on everyone's agility."

"But how could you read my moves? Are you a psychic?" Knuckles asked.

"You do not need to be a psycho to predict something." Destiny said with a smile.

"A psychic." Ace corrected her. "There's a big difference."

Destiny blinked and nodded, before Tails interrupted.

"But to just dodge until your opponent is tired..." he looked uneasy. "Isn't that a bit cowardly?"

"I was not specifically waiting for Knuckles to get tired." Destiny explained. "I simply waited for an opening. It just so happened that when he was tired, it was my first chance."

Tails nodded, satisfied with her answer. I was beginning to bounce with excitement.

"Can I try now?" I asked.

"Actually everyone should face off against each other." Destiny said. "Let's see... Amy and Tails, Knuckles and Ace, Sonic and Shadow, and Silver and Metal Sonic."

"I wanted to fight Sonic." Metal complained.

"We could always switch up after, bolt-brain." I suggested.

"Bolt-brain?" Metal snapped.

Destiny stepped forward before a fight could break out. "Okay... um... start."

**~Metal Sonic's POV~**

I turned to the silver hedgehog in annoyance. I would deal with him quickly and then fight Sonic. After all, as soon as I got rid of the threat that was trying to control _my _world, I would kill him.

Silver regarded me for a moment before levitating slightly off the ground. I did the same. If it was a fight in the air, I would win. If it was a fight on the ground, I would win. It made no difference.

It turned out that Silver was a bit more challenging than I thought. He was able to fly at a pretty impressive speed, for a living creature that is. I could easily match his every move and managed to pin him to the ground after only two minutes.

I laughed at him. "I want a real opponent."

He glared at me, but before he could speak, Destiny called out to us.

Apparently Sonic and Shadow had finished their match with Sonic as the victor. Now it was my turn to fight him.

We circled each other, occasionally spin dashing at one another, though we often missed.

"Just like old times, huh?" Sonic laughed.

"No, I am now independent. Back then I was a slave to Eggman." I snapped.

"Whatever. I'll still beat you."

As our little skirmish progressed, Sonic and I began to fight more and more fiercely. Even though I no longer had to obey Eggman, my main function still pressed itself to the beggining of my thought process. KILL SONIC.

Our fight reached the point where we were lunging for each others throats. Everyone had stopped to stare at us, concern reflected on many of their faces, but I barely noticed. I was too absorbed with my fight to pay attention to them. They meant nothing to me. Suddenly I had his throat in my hand. _Sucess!_

I began to squeeze harder, trying to force the life out of his fragile living body, when I felt something hard hit my head. I turned to see Amy glaring at me and wielding her hammer.

"Put him down!" she demanded.

Apparently with this distraction I loosened my grip because suddenly both Sonic and Shadow were spin dashing towards me. I lifted my hands and stopped them easily, before Knuckles walked over.

"Enough!" he snapped, punching me hard enough to send me staggering. I was about to return the blow when Ace stepped forwards.

"Don't forget, we're allies. Remember who the enemy is." With that she turned away.

Angry that my chance at killing Sonic had slipped through my fingers (literally), I walked away to find a quiet place to shut down for the night.

**~Silver's POV~**

The day had been long, and I was exausted from fighting Metal and Shadow. I lost both times, which was pretty embarassing, but Amy told me that she thought I did good.

Ace had defeated Knuckles as well, meaning that I wasn't the only one who was disapointed. The only ones who had a tie was Amy and Tails.

When we all finished and Metal stormed away, Destiny turned to us. "Good job today." she said in her beautiful accent. "Maybe we'll fit in more training tomorrow."

With that she turned and began to walk away, but not before giving each of us a sad glance, except me. Her eyes locked on mine, with some kind of bitter anger deep within. I frowned and walked away. What had I done to make her hate me? I was so confused that my head was swimming and as I lay down to sleep, it wouldn't stop. I sighed and hoped that we could sort out whatever was between us soon. She seemed like a nice girl, and I couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful.

But was she all good behind that beauty? Or was the monster we saw yesterday the real Destiny?

**Another chapter done! We're really getting into the story now. I'll try to update soon! Please read and review! ~FoxEmpress**


	7. Chapter 7: Whispers in the Dark

**~Chapter 7: Whispers in the Dark~**

**~Ace's POV~**

I glared at the river silently. Even though everything had gone well the day before in training, I felt annoyed with myself. I wanted nothing more than to avenge my family, but I couldn't even manage that. I looked down at the two katanas in my hands and wondered who had delivered them. I did recognize them, but who had them after all these years?

I looked back towards where Shadow was sitting quietly. I replayed the day he had freed me from Eggman in my mind again and frowned. Why had he done it? I had never done anything for him.

I sighed angrily. I hated owing people things. That was only a difficulty, especially when you were an assassin.

And what about Sonic and the others? They didn't know anything about me and yet they trusted me. They hadn't even asked me where I had come from.

I stared at the my feet ashamed of myself. I had been planning on training with these people and leaving to kill Eggman before I had gotten too attached to any of them. That plan hadn't worked at all. I could already feel my own strong protective instinct pulling me towards them, wanting to make sure they would all be safe. I couldn't handle losing anyone else.

Finally I got to my feet and began to prepare for the day, putting my new katanas into two sheaths on my back. That was when the ground beneath my feet began to tremble violently. I struggled to stay on my feet as I looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"It feels like an earthquake." I gasped.

"Not an earthquake..." Tails called. He lifted a finger and pointed towards the horizon. A huge battleship was flying this way.

"That's the battleship from the blueprints!" Silver gasped.

"We have to run! Now!" Sonic said, dashing past us.

I turned and began to run when I saw that Destiny was just staring blankly at the battleship.

"Come on!" I called.

She didn't move instead I heard her whisper. "This is all my fault."

We couldn't afford to waste time, so I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms. She was extremely light, so she didn't slow me down much, but I noticed that her facial expression never changed as we ran.

By the time we outran the airship, we were completely lost. I set Destiny down gently on the ground and looked around. "Where are we?"

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me."

Shadow sighed heavily. "This is just great. We have a giant battleship chasing us and now we have no idea where we are."

I looked at Tails who appeared to be troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I noticed that some of the guns on the ship are a bit too advanced for this era. Did you recognize them Silver?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, when I first saw the blueprints I thought that it looked a bit advanced, but the building date on it was today." Silver said with a shrug.

"That's a bit strange." I frowned. "Now that I think of it, the guns did look a bit weird."

We all sat silently trying to wrap our heads around our current situation. Was that battleship really from this time, or had it come from the future?

**~Destiny's POV~**

As the others spoke about the airship, I slipped away silently into the shadows. The horror of what the airship meant to me was a bit too much to handle. After all, I knew exactly why it was here.

I sat down quietly and extended my consciencesness into my surroundings, hoping to find some comfort in the presence of the shadows. As per usual, they reached out towards me, seeming to shove and wrestle each other to get my full attention. I sighed and felt each of them individually. They were all whispering to me, their voices urgent and weary.

_Beware._

_Beware him!_

_The Dark One is coming!_

_Looks are decieving!_

I shook my head and tried to stop myself from trembling.

It was as I feared.

_The Dark One..._

Looks are decieving? Who's looks? I grasped my ribs trying to fight off the wave of nausia that rolled over me.

_The Dark One..._

I pulled my connection away from the shadows and let out a shaky breath. Their voices were valuable, but I couldn't handle them right now.

_The Dark One..._

Even with their presences gone, I still felt the horrible sensation of their voices echoeing through my head.

I lay down, curling my body into a ball, trying to stop myself from falling apart. Trying to save myself from the darkness of my own heart.

_The Dark One..._

Yes, the shadows had been right. My worst fears were coming true.

_The Dark One..._

My father was returning.

**~Sorry about the short chapter. I hope you liked it anyway! Please R&R! Thanks! ~FoxEmpress**


End file.
